She Hates to Admit It
by iShipQuick
Summary: Finn & Rachel are pregnant with child #3. She hates admitting when he gets an idea she likes. Sequel to Everything She Ever Wanted and A Christmas Surprise. This is the last one of this storyline for a while. I'm gonna focus on my new Quick/Finchel one for now. I may come back to this one day though :)


Rachel was now 6 months pregnant. She just arrived home from a day at the theater. Her feet were swollen and she felt like a walking blimp. She made a mental note to not let Finn near her again. Or at least make him get a vasectomy.

Noah was running around and Finn was chasing him, trying to get him to take his bath. Finn called out to the boy to stop and get in the bath. He didn't listen to dad, but he sure did listen to mom.

"Noah William Hudson," Rachel said in her best authoritative voice, "you listen to your father and take your bath. I've had a long day at work, and I don't want to deal with trying to get you to bathe."

"Yes mommy," the boy said, and he quickly went upstairs to his waiting bath, afraid of the wrath of Rachel. Finn chuckled and walked up to his wife.

"Thanks babe," he said simply. She smiled and told him he just has to be more authoritative with Noah. "Yeah…. I can't do that," he said, "I can't yell at the little guy."

Rachel sighed. "Look. I've had a long day. My feet are sore and I feel like a blimp, and I REALLY want some fries."

Finn told her that after Noah got his bath and was down for the night, he would come make her some fries and rub her feet. She just smiled and accepted and Finn went up to give Noah his bath. Ava was already asleep, so Rachel just got into some sweats and grabbed a magazine off the counter.

Finn came down a half hour later and stuck some fries in the oven for Rachel and come to the living room. He grabbed Rachel's foot and began rubbing it. He thought to himself that if Puck was to walk in, he would probably start laughing at him for how whipped he was acting, but Finn didn't care. He liked doing stuff for his wife. She was pregnant with his 3rd child now and he would do just about anything for her and the kids. They just found out last week they were expecting another girl.

Noah wasn't too happy. He liked his sister, but he really wanted a boy so he could wrestle him and do all the boy stuff with him. Yeah, he liked hanging out with his dad, but he wanted to do this stuff with a brother, but Noah will just have to settle for doing stuff with Finn. Ava was still young, so she could really care less if the baby was a boy or girl, but she was happy to hear it was a girl so she would have someone to play dolls with.

As Finn rubbed Rachel's feet, he began to spit out possible name ideas. "How about Penelope?" he suggested.

"No." Rachel said simply.

"Ok…. Aubree?"

"Nah."

"Lydia?"

"Eh….. Maybe."

"Alright. Brianne?"

Rachel sat there for a minute. She hates when she has to admit to Finn that she likes his suggestion, so she doesn't say anything. The timer on the oven for her fries went off, so Finn went off to fetch the fries for his wife. When he came back, he resumed rubbing her feet and she ate her fries.

She continued to not say anything. Finn assumed it was just from eating the fries. She really hated to admit it though.

She swallowed the fry she just ate and muttered just 2 words. "Brianne Skye."

Finn took a minute to realize what she just said. "Wait. So you actually like that name?"

"Yeah." She nodded and stuffed another fry in her mouth. "Just don't get a big head from it though. I don't want you getting used to me liking your ideas." She smiled at her husband and continued eating her fries. She finished just as Finn finished rubbing her feet and he carried her to bed.

They laid down in bed together and Finn looked at her. "Brianne Skye?" he asked.

"Yeah. I really like it." Rachel said.

Finn nodded and smiled. "I like it too."

Rachel just smiled and snuggled into her husband's arms. "I love you doofus."

"I love you too little diva." He then kissed her and they fell asleep.

2 months later Brianne Skye Hudson came into the world. Everyone came to meet her and complimented on the beautiful name. Oh how she hated admitting when Finn had good ideas.


End file.
